


Und noch ein Tag

by Thaum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: .. denn das Leben geht gnadenlos weiter, auch wenn Deine Freude daran stirbt.





	Und noch ein Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Die Übersetzung von "Another day". Ich schreibe alles immer erst auf Englisch.

Der nächste Tag kam und verging. Und dann ein anderer. Und dann noch einer. Jeder neue Tag war schwerer zu ertragen, als der davor, bis sie davon überzeugt war, falls noch ein Tag vergehen würde, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre, würde sie von der Leere die sie fühlte komplett verschluckt werden. Aber dann vergingen noch ein paar mehr und sie war immer noch am Leben. Irgendwie zumindest.

Jon kam zurück und nickte nur, als sie ihn über alles informierte, das in seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Er nickte, das Gesicht ernst, sein Blick zustimmend, aber irgendwie abwesend, als ob sie über den Zustand ihrer Vorräte sprechen würde. Über irgendetwas Belangloses. Als hätte sie nicht irgendetwas von Wert aufgegeben, für ihr Heim, ihre Zukunft, für ihn, für ihre Familie. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie fühlte sich in dem Moment, als ob sie die einzige Person umgebracht hatte, die ihre Familie gewesen war. Die einzige Person, die es gekümmert hätte.

Sie ertappte Bran einige Male, wie er sie anstarrte. Er wusste es. Aber er sagte kein Wort und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darüber erleichtert sein sollte, oder ob sie ihn dafür hasste. Bran war nicht mehr Familie. Er war der dreiäugige Rabe. Was immer das auch bedeuten mochte, ausser der Unfähigkeit den Alltag zu bewältigen oder ein Minimum an Einfühlungsvermögen zu besitzen. Wenn sie ihn nicht zum Essen zwingen würde, wäre er innerhalb von wenigen Tagen tot. Irgendwo im Wald, einen Baum umarmend. Aber er war nicht dankbar. Eigentlich war er gar nichts mehr. 

Arya hatte hinterher mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war so selbstzufrieden und glücklich gewesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Sansa so übel war, dass sie sich fast übergeben hätte. Es kostete sie unmenschliche Willenskraft, einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, als sie ihr sagte, dass sie tatsächlich glaubte, dass er sie geliebt hatte. Sie erzählte ihr nicht, dass sie nicht nur seine Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, sondern noch etwas völlig anderes. Sie erzählte ihr nicht, dass sie es selbst nicht gewusst hatte, bis zu dem Moment, in dem dieser Schnitt ihr selbst mehr Schmerzen verursacht hatte, als alles andere es jemals zuvor. Arya hätte sowieso nicht ein Wort von alldem verstanden.

Seitdem wartete sie darauf, dass etwas passierte. Irgendetwas. Es musste sich doch am Ende irgendwas verändern, oder nicht? Sie hatten Gerechtigkeit geübt, bedeutete das nicht irgendetwas? Alle hatten seinen Tod so sehr gewollt. Sicherlich musste nun irgendetwas Gutes, etwas Bedeutendes dadurch bewirkt werden? Aber irgendwie machte es überhaupt gar keinen Unterschied. _"Es ist egal, was wir wollen. Sobald wir es haben, wollen wir etwas Anderes."_ Seine Worte waren niemals mehr wahr gewesen. Richtig oder falsch, es interessierte niemanden, niemand verstand, was sie getan hatte. Niemand würde jemals verstehen, was sie geopfert hatte, für Familie, Pflicht und Ehre: den einzigen Menschen, zu dem sie noch gehört hatte. Ihre Geschwister hatten einander. Sie war alleine.

Und dann verging noch ein Tag. Und an noch einem einsamen, bedeutungslosen Tag veränderte sich überhaupt nichts.


End file.
